ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glory Crown
Whats it DO! uhh.... please tell me we didn't do all that for an event item. --Kattrina 02:42, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :The main reward is the 3 rings which are pretty awesome in Assault. And for anyone says "Those rings suck", ToAH is pretty short to begin with. :: Jalzahn's Ring is pretty damn good outside of assualt. :P :At least it isn't like "Rise of the Zilart" where there was no reward at all(Divine Might was completely optional quest). Petco 06:51, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Zilart rewarded you with Sky access part way. Which opened people up to a whole slew of items that can be obtained. CoP only gave the rings cause a lot of people were whining about the level caps making it too hard. Of course in truth, it wasn't that it was hard but people were too cheap to get level cap gears to use for the CoP missions. ~~Dragonhope :: CoP also rewards you with Sea Access where you can get Jailer Weapons and torques, as well as Limbus access which allows you to get Brutal/Loquacious/ Musical Earring, Boxer's Mantle, AF+1, and Homam/Nashira pieces. I agree though; the hardest part about CoP is getting people to do it, not the fights themselves. Although some of the fights are rather hard. Regardless of the length or difficulty of the plotline, to gain something that for the most part is obtainable elsewhere or bested by another item is a letdown. Sure the rings are by no means worthless, but they are way too lackluster for the culmanation of an entire expansion. On topic... the glory crown does nothing..... seriously, i think i wouldve stopped at ToAU 17 if i knew 8the crown wasnt going to get better lol. Motley :) I don't particularly care for the rings, and the crown doesn't do anything, but the story as entertaining at least. It was really funny at times (if you took the time to read through the cut scenes), and this whole expansion seemed like comedy relief. Go do the quest Three Men and a Closet for an example of this. I think what SE wanted to do was make an expansion where you actually WANT to read through the cut scenes, even if the quest rewards may be crappy, the story makes up for it. Sabishii 22:28, 30 August 2007 (CDT) I've heard a rumor that wearing the Glory Crown allows for free Runic Portal usage. Can anyone confirm/deny? -- 11:06, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :I can deny the rumour. If you try this while wearing the crown it says "You cannot use the runic portal without the Empire's authorisation". Surely it has to do something!! --Tigzter 11:21, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::What about trying to buy a Runic Portal permit with it on? (I know, I'm fishing here, but...) -- 11:22, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Or maybe it's just a shiny and nothing else. -- 11:23, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :: Buying runic portal permit same as always with the crown on - used portal and permit gone. I think Charitwo may be right :( --Tigzter 12:41, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Obtaining the rank of captain apparently allows free use of the runic portals. This could be the source of the rumor. -- 12:51, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Elmer of JP Button went to VanaFest, SE admitted the Glory Crown enhances sanction effects during besegied. Source: http://www.jpbutton.com/?p=1086 -Corrderio If you look at the actual FFXI Dev. Blog it states more specifically that it adds +1 Imperial Defense Bonus to the Imperial Defense rating of Al Zahbi (which is based on your win rate in besieged). This caps at 8, so if you're maxed out, the crown does nothing. However, if you recently lost a besieged, wearing the glory crown when getting sanction will boost your experience point bonus. "During Besieged" isn't exactly accurate, but it is admittedly somewhat related to besieged.--Bsphil 17:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) OK just started testing this recently. Here in Midgardsormr server (Dec. 3, GMT+8 Philippines), I received sanction while wearing this crown. Just an hour or so ago we had a LV1 besieged, so that means we recently lost the Candy and got it back. We then went on a Mamool Ja staging point merit PT, and I noticed got only +2 exp more. Chain 3 on Puks I got 88, the rest of the PT got 86. Chain 25, Mamool Jas give me 250 while the rest got only 248. Everything, +2 exp points. I'm Private 2nd Class (the lowest rank), if it's any big deal. What's funny is that before we lost the Candy 3 days ago, there is no EXP difference. I guess I can safely confirm that if you LOSE the Candy that's when the EXP bonus kicks in. - Dabamylord